


Over the Seas, Into Your Heart

by izumidos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos
Summary: All the stories say that a disgruntled pirate captain always needs a cheeky and too pretty mermaid by their side; it's not much different in Kagami Taiga's case.





	Over the Seas, Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend on ig, jake!!
> 
> kagakuro isn't my no. one otp, but i like it enough to dedicate 4500+ words to it. this entire thing was written over the course of a week, but without the break, it took a couple hours?? most of it was written while i was sleepy though at like 1 am, so forgive the easy and too quick plot. shh. i'll look over this again and beta it once my classes end this week! :DD
> 
> for more shit lmao:
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.seijuurouus.tumblr.com)

It starts in blue.

 

The ocean is a vast thing with blue ripples and white seafoam. Each wave out in the middle of the sea is harsh with every slap against the side of Kagami’s ship and with every pull that tugs it farther out; it rocks left and right, still gentle amidst all the roughness.

 

Red eyes peer out of a telescope, narrowed and calculating as it scans the open sea and the open skies, but all he sees is an eternal horizon of the same shade: _blue, blue, blue_. It surrounds him completely with no land or markers in sight, leaving him as just a simple captain of a ship with a telescope and a small crew; it reminds him of the life he lives.

 

He lowers the telescope, taking a moment to gaze out at the open sea in its purest form with the naked, human eye. He can feel the scorching warmth of the summer sun hitting his back, the loud cawing of migrant seagulls that soar far above him, and the taste of the salty spray that hits him with each wave. In the background, he hears his name being faintly called, and he takes one last glance at his home.

 

It’s a beautiful thing, the sea.

 

He turns around to address the person who was calling for him, a wild grin already set into place as he expects to see the familiar figure of his first mate, Himuro. And he does end up being right in that it’s Himuro calling him, but it’s not with his brother’s usual collectedness.

 

Himuro looks stressed, raven hair ruffled and body slight out of breath as he stands in front of Kagami with a frenzied look. The words that escape his mouth freeze the captain’s body for a moment before he’s suddenly sprinting past his brother and to all the way to the back of the ship.

 

_“Hanamiya caught a mermaid, and he won’t let it go.”_

 

His blood is boiling as he nears the sight, catching how his trusted members of the team look disgusted with Hanamiya, hands poised over their swords as they’re forced to listen peacefully to whatever the bastard was saying. He catches the eye of Kiyoshi, brown gaze gleaming in understanding as it flickers momentarily to Kagami’s clenched fists.

 

When the redhead is only a single step away from Hanamiya, he raises his left hand. The last step propels him forward, and he can’t help but feel alive at the loud crunch that accompanies his fist meeting with Hanamiya’s cheek. The single punch is enough to knock the smaller male down and out completely.

 

He ignores the cheering commotion behind him as he sees, from the corner of his eyes, a deckhand creep over to drag Hanamiya away. He runs over to the side of the ship, hands immediately flying as fast as it could to unstuck the mermaid, cursing Hanamiya the entire time.

 

Kagami’s the captain of a ship, a pirate one even, but he’s not a _monster_.

 

“Oi, you should’ve let go of the mermaid! I had a damn rule that you swore an oath to when you first joined, bastard!” Kagami’s voice is loud and booming, rough with his anger at the fool who trapped the mermaid in the first place. “Kiyoshi, throw him in the jail below the deck! Hyuuga, Izuki, help me untie the mermaid!”

 

The entire event is a frenzy as the named members rush to do what their captain had ordered; the rest of the crew murmur concerns for the poor mermaid as the trio working on the ropes slowly felt the creeping pressure. The rope net was hovering over the water, and the trio could see the mermaid’s eyes starting to flicker between open and closed.

 

“C’mon,” Kagami mutters after a minute, hands untying the very last knot left of the rope. It’s an annoyingly difficult thing, but he manages it, and the knot lets go of itself haphazardly as it sends the entire net falling into the sea almost immediately.

 

Kagami holds his breath, though, worried that he might have been a little too late to save the creature. His red eyes scan the water, trying to catch sight of the male he had just saved; when moments pass by, and the possibility of the mermaid's death growing bigger, he finally breathes again when he sees a head pop up out of the water.

 

He turns back to tell the crew the good news, and they cheer. He allows himself and his two helpers a proud grin before he returns to the mermaid. And when Kagami finally takes a closer look at the creature he had saved, he freezes, and he feels his breath hitch.

 

 _Blue_ overtakes him and overloads every sense of his; aquamarine eyes peer up to meet Kagami’s own ruby ones, blank and impassive. Kagami’s gaze moves over to scan the rest of the smaller male, of the sapphire scales that adorn the pale exposed skin, scattered so sporadically, and of the scaled tail that matched the sky’s shade with a fin near translucent.

 

The mermaid is still staring at him, and Kagami can feel himself starting to malfunction; _oh god,_ _he’s making an absolute fool of himself, isn’t he?_ He mentally flails around for a moment at the thought, helpless as he blurts out, “You’re really pretty!”

 

And _oh god, again, he’s a fool._

 

He can hear the failed, stifling laughter of his crewmates behind him as his ears turn red enough to see underneath his tanned skin. His hands flex and clench automatically as his brain tries to think of something to fix his mistake, but honestly, he shouldn’t be the one to blame, in his opinion; no one gave him a fucking manual on the proper etiquette after saving a mermaid.

 

And it _really_ doesn't help that the mermaid plays along, pressing a kiss to his palm and ‘sending’ it towards Kagami before he swims away.

 

But like the fool he is, he still reaches out to catch the thing; damn the pretty mermaid.

 

* * *

 

Kagami doesn’t expect much after his saving of the mermaid, maybe a thank you or a return saving in the future. But he also didn’t expect for the creature to come back the next day, swimming alongside his ship and _chirping_ at him to get his attention. The captain has to do a double take at the sight of the pretty mermaid’s return, but he just shakes his head and grumbles as he leans over the railing of the top deck.

 

“What is it, mermaid,” he asks, gruff and slightly grumpy as he eyes the barely risen sun. “It’s not time for me to wake up, and I was still sleeping.”

 

The mermaid chirps again before he finally talks in Kagami’s tongue, “I apologize for waking you up, but I wanted to thank you for saving me and because I’m also quite interested in the pirate who didn’t want me caught. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

 

Kuroko’s voice so is quiet and airy that Kagami has to strain himself to even hear just a single word. But he catches it all, and he grumbles again under his breath as his face flushes about politely charming but mistimed mermaids. But he knows that he can’t really tell the smaller male his real thoughts without coming off as a dick like Hanamiya, so he sighs, and just peers down at the mermaid.

 

“Kagami Taiga, the captain of this ship,” he replies. He settles himself in his spot, shoulders sagging in tiredness as he lazily looks at the impassive mermaid. “You said you wanted to know more about pirates, right?”

 

Kuroko shakes his head. “No, I wish to know about the specific pirate who saved my life, Kagami-kun.”

 

“Look, same thing, alright!” Kagami’s yell is loud and angry-sounding, but even the distance between them couldn’t hide his red cheeks from Kuroko’s eyes. “Just tell me what you want to know, you pest.”

 

“I disagree with your opinion of me being a pest,” Kuroko answers first. “But I digress, and about that, I really don’t have a specific thing that I wish to learn. I’d like to learn about all of you if I can.”

 

Kagami groaned, throwing his head into his hands as he feels even more warmth creeping up his cheeks. “You can’t just say those things, Kuroko!”

 

“And why not? I believe you humans call it, flirting,” The teal-haired male says. “You did call me pretty, after all, and I’ve heard that this is how you return such a thing.”

 

“I wasn’t flirting!”

 

The smaller male frowns, “Oh. That’s a shame then as I had more compliments planned for you, Kagami-kun. However, I did learn something about the one who saved me: he seems easily flustered and embarrassed.” Kuroko tilts his head. “Is it because of my compliments or is Kagami-kun that emotionally inept?”

 

“Kuroko!”

 

“You called, Kagami-kun?” is all that Kuroko replies with, a small, cheeky gleam present in his eyes despite his bland expression.

 

* * *

 

Despite Kuroko’s second impression – and the third and fourth impressions after that – leaving Kagami annoyed, the redhead can’t say that he actually hates the tiny mermaid.

 

They had kept meeting after that, even as Kagami grumbled about Kuroko being a pest and Kuroko murmuring about his false hurt at the other’s words; there had been something in their conversations that left them coming back for more even after spending nearly most of their days together.

 

Kagami had even gotten used to waking up at the ungodly hours of the morning, and, at some point, starting to grin in greeting at the mermaid instead of frowning. Kuroko didn’t bother Kagami with his sardonic remarks anymore first thing in the morning; he at least waited 10 minutes now.

 

“Good morning, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko greets first today. “How are you?”

 

“Doing pretty okay considering the time. What about you, Kuroko?”

 

“Same as well, especially since I’ve recently located a new underwater cave to hide my treasure in,” the blue-haired male replies, voice less impassive than usual and tail waving a bit more excitedly. “Even Ogiwara-kun is impressed at the new cave. I’m very excited to see how my cave progresses as time passes.”

 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Kagami waves his hand to stop Kuroko. “You’re telling me you mermaids decorate _caves?_ ”

 

Kuroko nods slowly. “Of course. A cave is usually considered a mermaid’s home as it’s where all their riches are hidden. They naturally spend much of their time near or in their home as well because of that. Hence, a cave equals home.”

 

“Then if it’s considered a home to you guys because of protecting treasures and time spent there, how come you’re always with me instead of the cave?” Kagami’s brows furrow together in confusion, and Kuroko can’t help but be silently amused at it as he replies.

 

“I only said it was usually considered as a home,” he explains. “For me, I only deem it as a location to hide my treasure. My real home is most likely your ship at this point, Kagami-kun. It _is_ where I spend most of my time, and also hosts a treasure that I must protect.”

 

The redhead snorts at the answer. “Alright, then what’s the damn treasure you’re protecting?”

 

Kuroko blinks once, twice in confusion before a soft smile graces his face. “Why, it’s you, Kagami-kun.”

 

_And oh god, again, his face burns._

 

“Look, you still can’t just say those things, dumbass!” Kagami shouts, hands gripping tightly as he lowers his head more to scold the cheeky mermaid. “It’s just, just–agh!”

 

“Kagami-kun is still easily flustered, maybe even more so after all our time spent together.”

 

“Why do you even say those things still? I thought you already repaid me for calling you ‘pretty’ the first time we met,” Kagami groans, voice muffled as he turns his blazing face away, only to see the smirking faces of his crew. He flips them all off.

 

“Huh, I thought Kagami-kun knew?” Kuroko questions quietly before explaining, “I was flirting once more. Ogiwara-kun informed me that when you like someone, you flirt with them.”

 

“No, Kuroko, he’s thinking of a different one. It’s the wrong like…”

 

Kagami rests his forehead against the thick oak of the railing, eyes shutting close to wash away all the flustered thought he held for the mermaid and the fluttering heart inside his chest. When the mermaid chirps after no reply, Kagami waves his hand to signal his still alive being.

 

“Sorry about my brother here, Kuroko-kun,” Kagami hears Himuro talk. He raises his head immediately at the tone of mischief in the raven haired male’s voice, but it’s too late to intervene. “I’ll talk with him while you can talk to your ‘Ogiwara-kun’. He’ll most likely explain it if you elaborate on your conversation with Taiga today.”

 

Kagami can feel his stomach drop when the mermaid agrees to do what Himuro suggested, leaving behind only his loud tail slaps as he swam away for the day.

 

“So, Taiga, let’s talk.”

 

The redhead lifts his head up, and smiles weakly at the smirking Himuro and crew.

 

“It seems like a mermaid is quite attached to you, and you’re always so flustered with him. Even the human girls back home could never make you this red with their compliments and moves.”

 

“Shut up, Tatsuya,” Kagami says, already knowing how the chat was going to go. “Just get to the point.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroko finds himself swimming endlessly as he tries to hurry back to where he and Ogiwara always met. He ends up bursting into his recently found cave, face flushed with exhaustion and chest heaving as he rested from the impromptu speed swim.

 

“Ogiwara-kun!”

 

“Woah, woah, Kuroko, what’s wrong? Why are you like that, holy–why are you yelling anyway?”

 

Kuroko takes a few minutes to gain some semblance of composure, but his flapping tail betrays his anxiety and his now impassive mask. He ignores it, though, instead focusing on taking a deep breath before asking his friend seriously, “I need you to answer a question seriously, Ogiwara-kun. About... humans.”

 

“Humans, again?” Ogiwara’s tone is confused, brows furrowed together. His bronze-colored tail flaps as well, water moving in patterned ripples and almost matching Kuroko’s anxious movements. “Did something bad happen with the Kagami kid you’re always with?”

 

“No, Ogiwara-kun,” the smaller male denies, shaking his head softly at the thought Kagami being mad with him. His hands start to play with each other, and he bites his lips for a moment to get his thoughts together. “We had a rather interesting conversation today. Or at least, what Himuro-kun said was interesting.”

 

“Himuro? The Kagami dude’s brother, right?” Ogiwara eyes his friend’s actions, waiting for the nod before continuing. “What’d he say? Was it an insult or something because if it was–”

 

“Once again, no, Ogiwara-kun. He said to talk to you about my conversation with Kagami-kun, but there wasn’t really much happening,” the blue mermaid murmurs. “I kept doing that thing you said about flirting with people I like, so I did that because I like Kagami-kun. However, he kept turning red and yelling at me that I shouldn't say such things.”

 

When Kuroko’s blue eyes peer up to look at his friend, he finds himself looking at a frozen Ogiwara with his brown eyes wide and mouth gaping open. He slowly swims over to the shocked male, circling around him again and again as he waits for his friend to return from his shock.

 

“K-Kuroko,” Ogiwara starts, eyes still wide and staring past Kuroko. “Oh god, Kuroko. You’re so innocent, I meant that flirting only happens when you’re in love with someone or when you like them, but want to know if you’ll fall in love with them. You don’t flirt with friends, or at least, you’re not supposed to!”

 

“Ogiwara-kun, how do I know if I should flirt with Kagami-kun then? I like him as a friend, but how do I know if I like him more than as a friend?”

 

The brunette runs a hand through his spiky hair, tail starting to wave anxiously again. He opens and closes his mouth, trying to spit the words to explain it to Kuroko, but nothing feels right. This wasn’t a conversation he thought he’d need to have with Kuroko, but here he is.

 

“Look, it’s just– you kinda just know? And even if you don’t, your body does,” Ogiwara starts, licking his dry lips as he ponders his next words. “You’ll just find yourself drawn to the person. You’ll automatically seek them out, and when you’re with them, you act differently. But, a better different. Sometimes, you’ll get fluttery heartbeats and sweaty palms, and a feeling of being lost when you’re not with them…”

 

Ogiwara continues on, but Kuroko’s tuned out. He mulls over his friend’s words; he can’t say he understands the feeling of ‘fluttery heartbeats and sweaty palms’ but everything else makes sense to him.

 

He understands the feeling of being drawn to Kagami, like a lighthouse that leads his ship back home. And he remembers the first time he had sought out to talk with the captain for the first time, waking up at the very crack of dawn just to make sure he’d make it to him, and how he kept returning. Kuroko can’t find it in himself to stop visiting, not when he smiles and jokes more often when he’s with the redhead.

 

But he thinks he understands the idea of being lost without Kagami the most. It’s been months since his capture and release since his first conversation with Kagami, and if he thinks about it for a few seconds too long, his heart hurts at the idea of never being able to see him again. After all, he had Kagami’s ship a home, and the man himself a treasure; a mermaid always returned home to protect their treasure. _Always,_ otherwise, they just break.

 

Kuroko tries out the title he had bestowed on Kagami – _treasure, treasure, treasure_ – but it doesn’t feel right anymore. He tries another word – _home, home, home_ – but it doesn’t encompass all of his feelings for the captain.

 

He frowns, but he thinks back on Ogiwara’s words, and he tries one last time.

 

And this time, it feels right.

 

When Kuroko silently mouths the word, repeating it over and over again, he finds himself feeling all of the same things Ogiwara said – the erraticness of his heart, the sweaty hands. It all points to the same thing, the same thing that that he hadn’t found a word for until now, and _oh god_ , everything feels so right and perfect at this new revelation.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya is in love with Kagami Taiga.

 

_(Love, love, love.)_

 

* * *

 

“Kagami-kun, can you please come down here?”

 

“Hell no, Kuroko! It’s barely dawn, and the water is freezing for a human!”

 

“Kagami-kun is such an idiot. I realize that it’s too cold for a human, therefore I just want you to come down here on a boat. Ogiwara-kun told me you have backups just in case.”

 

Kagami growls in annoyance, mostly at the so-called ‘Ogiwara-kun’ because he can’t deny that he has has a hard time feeling anything genuinely negative towards Kuroko. And because he’s a sucker for Kuroko, he ignores all sensible thoughts his brain sends him and does what Kuroko wants.

 

(What’s new, really?)

 

The tiny boat Kagami chooses creaks slightly underneath his bulky weight, and he’s wondering when the last time he had ever gone on one of the backup boats; it still creak even as he sits himself down, and his wondering quickly turns into worry.

 

But Kuroko is swimming in circles in the sea, and Kagami knows that something’s wrong. Kuroko _never_ swims in circles when he’s waiting for him, he just stays in the same spot patiently with his tail only slapping the water lightly. Kagami instantly pushes down the worry for himself, and focuses on Kuroko instead; he doesn’t think he’s ever worked so fast on letting down a backup ship.

 

Soon, the boat hits the water with a loud splash, spraying water everywhere. It sinks slightly into the sea, enough for Kagami to worry again because,  _jesus fuck_ , but it bobs itself up seconds later, and Kagami thanks the boat for holding up underneath his weight.

 

Red eyes scan the surrounding waters, squinting as he looks for the familiar mermaid that blends in a little too easily in the water. When Kagami can’t find the tiny mermaid, he feels his chest start to constrict, grip tightening on the edges of the boat and the thought of the same boat crushing Kuroko running in his head.

 

“Oi, Kuroko! Where are you!” His voice is loud and strained with concern. “Don’t fucking do this to me, where are you?”

 

“Kagami-kun–”

 

“Kuroko!” The redhead interrupts the smaller male without hesitation, relief creeping up on his words and shoulders relaxing. “I was worried that you got crushed by the boat, you dumbass, holy shit.”

 

Kuroko frowns slightly. “I’m a mermaid in the water, Kagami-kun. I’m fast enough to swim away or dive underneath. Also, please watch your language.”

 

Kagami splutters, “Look, I was worried about you, you bastard, and you’re telling me to watch my language?”

 

Kuroko nods, a serious look in his eyes. And before Kagami can curse at the mermaid again, Kuroko says, “Kagami-kun, can I tell you the important thing now?”

 

The captain furrows his eyebrows, anger traded in for confusion. He hears the seriousness in Kuroko’s tone, and his stomach drops at the thought of Kuroko telling him bad news. But he swallows the dryness of his throat at Kuroko’s question, and just nods silently, untrusting of his voice.

 

The mermaid stays quiet, taking a moment to ponder how he’ll say his next words. His tail slaps the water again – an anxious habit now, he realizes subconsciously – and the wait is long enough that Kagami feels the need to reassure the mermaid.

 

“Look, whatever it is, just spit it out, alright? I’m not gonna hate you for whatever it is.” His voice is uncharacteristically soft, but still rough in some parts and just so _Kagami_ that it sends Kuroko’s heart fluttering again.

 

So, the mermaid steels himself, and murmurs with as much inflection as he can, _“I love you_ . _”_

 

Soft and quiet, but so passionate – it’s very much like Kuroko.

 

“Yeah? I love you too, idiot,” Kagami returns, straightforward and simple, just like him.

 

It takes the mermaid by surprise, hearing the pirate captain return his confession so easily and quickly. A part of him feels like it’s a cruel joke being played on him, eyes darting down as he sinks the lower half of his face into the water again.

 

“I can see you frowning in the water,” Kagami scoffs. “I’m not playing you, alright? I actually do love you a lot, you stupid idiot.”

 

Kagami’s sitting in a tiny boat, meant to act as an escape when something goes wrong, but it’s instead being used a rendezvous method for two lovers; if it wasn’t a somewhat serious moment, Kuroko would have smiled softly at the dumb sight of a bulky man in a tiny boat.

 

Kuroko’s frown lessens, both at the reassurance and image, but it’s still present when he replies, “That insult was redundant, Kagami-kun. An idiot is already dumb by nature, like you, for example.”

 

“Oi!”

 

An angry splutter follows, and Kuroko looks up at Kagami, a small smile adorning his face at the sight of him. A hand of his is waving wildly in the air, still offended by Kuroko’s statement. “It was a joke, Kagami-kun. You taught me that,” he reminds the captain.

 

“I know, but still!”

 

Kagami is pouting, and the sight of a burly man acting so petulant is enough for Kuroko to laugh quietly. It comes out in bubbles, face still half-submerged in water, but it catches the attention of the redhead. And when Kuroko kept laughing softly, Kagami couldn’t help but groan at how easily affected he is by Kuroko, and starts laughing too.

 

Kuroko sneaks another look when he hears the first noise of the other’s laughter; tanned skin marred by the fights of a pirate, red hair blazing underneath the sunshine, and the glistening of water drops that coat his entire body. But then there’s the dumb, little grin of his that always ends up with his eyes squinting and forked brows furrowing together, looking so alive and beautiful.

 

And _that’s_ what sends Kuroko’s heart fluttering.

 

He lets out his own version of a laugh, soft and chirpy with a few bubbles appearing near his gills and his eyes squinting. His tail wags like a dog almost, just as cheery as the rest of him as it sends ripples out into the sea.

 

Kagami stares at the mermaid, still donning the dumb grin as his eyes take in everything; the bright beams of sunlight hitting water-kissed skin, the salty waves that crash over the tiny body, and then Kuroko’s expressionless face turned laughing, his features now slightly scrunched.

 

The redhead can feel his cheeks start to burn at the sight in front of him. His hands twitch slightly as Kuroko’s blue eyes open again, now so vibrant and full of life that Kagami can’t help himself.

 

His hands twitch again before he stretches them out, reaching for the mermaid. He cups the scaled cheeks, rough and calloused palms holding the other so gently and reverently that something inside both of them flutters. The wild grin of Kagami’s softens to an affectionate one as he watches how light red creeps down Kuroko’s skin and how his lips curve up into his signature smile.

 

He leans forward slowly and carefully, trying to avoid tipping the little escape boat over as his lips meet Kuroko’s.

 

And then, Kagami’s tasting the brackish seawater, salty and strong, but it does nothing to distract him from Kuroko’s taste; despite his a silent concern he had ages ago about Kuroko tasting like fish, the mermaid doesn’t taste anything close to it. Kuroko instead tastes like vanilla, the very same vanilla that reminds Kagami of the home in his mother’s bakery by the seaside, of the special occasions that called for a special vanilla dessert made by his father, and now, it reminds him of Kuroko too.

 

He can’t help but keep kissing the mermaid, returning for seconds and thirds after he loses all of his air. Kuroko’s lips are just so soft and pliant under Kagami’s own fiery and cut-up pair, the vanilla mixing in with that faint traces of alcohol that always stayed with a pirate captain.

 

The two of them lose themselves in their world, trading heated kisses and silent devotion, until the loud yelp of Himuro reaches Kagami’s ears; the redhead hollers in response as he pulls away suddenly too at being caught in the act that he forgets where he is.

 

The tiny boat tips over, and it’s a strained yell that leaves the captain’s mouth last before he’s falling face first into the cold sea.

 

“Kagami-kun!”

 

He feels his cheeks being held before his face is lifted out of the water again, and his body automatically takes in as much as it could of the open air. Saltwater is in his squinted eyes, but he can still see Kuroko’s worried face.

 

Kagami shakes his head at the idiot mermaid, hands already moving to hold the smaller male’s tiny waist as his legs kick to keep him floating. “I’m fine, alright? I can swim.”

 

“I know, but still. Kagami-kun is an idiot, after all,” Kuroko almost huffs.

 

“Oh, whatever,” the redhead growls before diving in for another kiss.

 

It’s almost no different from the last few they had shared, but Kagami can say that it was the best one out of the rest; he loves how his broad hands feel splayed against the scaled expanse of Kuroko’s waist, how his chest meets Kuroko’s own until they’re almost sharing the exact same space, and the feeling of the mermaid’s smaller fingers run through his soaked hair.

 

They pull away again when they lose their breaths – ‘finally,’ Kagami hears someone mutter in the background – and their forehead rest against each other’s.

 

And even as Kagami breathes harshly, he can’t help but appreciate the swollen, bruised lips of Kuroko’s. The mermaid reaches up with his hand, fingers gently prodding his sensitive lips while Kagami’s own thumb brushes against the warm cheek of the mermaid, eyes scanning how a dark red flush covers the entirety of the mermaid’s once pale skin.

 

His own face and lips are probably no better, but he ignores that fact. He only smiles before placing one last gentle peck on the smaller male’s lips.

 

The sea is beautiful in all of its blue waves and white seafoam, just underneath the open skies that match the ocean perfectly. And it’s within those same blue shades that Kagami’s and Kuroko’s love begins, but it’s not where it ends.

 

Instead, it ends in his red.


End file.
